Kouga's Competition
by Inuyashas-Puppy-Girl
Summary: Kouga dumps Ayame. What or Who is he after now...A birthday surprise introduces him to Kara. Is he the only one after her though?
1. Chapter 1: Birthday Surprises

Okay. I don't own inu and com. But I do own my characters Kara, Sasamaru, his friend murikami and any other characters that u don't know. This is my first fanfic so don't kill me please. Hope u like! Oh yeah. I also own Rue.

Today was a special day for one of the group members. Every one made her go take a long bath at the lake and take today off. " But why?" Kara asked. " Because. You deserve it. You're as worthy fighter like me and you've been doin' a lot for this group. So... you should take today off and relax." said Inuyasha. " Sango..." Kara said pleadingly. " No. I have to agree with Inuyasha. You should take today off." Kara looked at Miroku. "Miroku?..." "Sorry Lady Kara. I think we all agree." " Even you?" Kara looked at her adopted pup Rue. "Yep." Inuyasha walked up to Kara and started pushing her in the direction of the lake. "Come on Kara. It's just for one day." " Okay. Okay! I'll go, just stop pushing me. Jeez." Kara took one last look at here friends and started walking.

Once she got far enough away, Miroku put up wards to ward off demons exspecialy the feisty half demon Kara. "Okay. Now that she's gone, we can get started now." said Kagome. sniff sniff " That damn wolf. What does he want?" Inuyasha looked pissed. All of a sudden Kouga shows up in his dirt tornado. He stopped and looked at Kagome. " Hey Kagome. How's my women?" " Damnit Kouga!! She's not your women. Why are you here anyway?" " I wanted to stop by mutt-face and see my mate." Kagome sighed. " Kouga. I'm with Inuyasha. I told you already." " Yeah well... sooner or later you'll learn that he's not the right guy for you. He's only a half breed." Kouga snickered and smirked. Inuyasha looked furious. "Why I outta..." "Inuyasha calm down."

Kagome took hold of Inuyasha's hand and led him away from Kouga. "Listen. Don't go and scare Kouga off. I'm hoping that him and Kara meet. Then he'll leave me alone and you won't have to be jealous anymore. Okay? I really want him to meet Kara. So try and act nice for right now, okay? For me?" asked Kagome. " Okay. I'll try." " Thank you Inuyasha." Inuyasha and Kagome walked back over to Kouga. " Hey Kouga? Would you like to help us?" " Help you with what?" Sango, Miroku and the rest of the gang showed up. " With my mommy's bithday party. Or whatever Kagome calls them." said Rue. " Why not. I've got nothin' else to do." " Thanks Kouga. On the way here, did you by any chance pass by a village?" asked Kagome. " Yeah I did. Why?" " Because everyone wants to buy a present for our friend." " Okay. Follow me. And don't fall behind mutt-face!" " Grrr..." " Come on Inuyasha." Everyone followed and got to the village in no time. Mean while.

sigh For the first time in a while Kara was actually relaxing. ' This is so nice. I've never felt this good in a while. I wonder how long I've been out here. Hmm... maybe I should go back.' Kara got out of the lake and went to grab her towel when she noticed a new smell in the air. Then she noticed that her friends smells were disappearing. ' Just great. I'm standing here in a frikin' towel feeling vulnerable and their scents are getting weaker.' Kara decided to blow it off and dried her body then her hair and her ears, trying to get the water out of them. She dropped the towel and hiding in the bushes was another demon. A male one. Kara heard something coming from the bushes the demon was in but ran before she could see him. She shrugged her shoulders and told herself it was nothing.

After a while Kara starts to get pissed 'cause she can't find her clothing. She had another outfit at camp so she wrapped the towel around her body and walked the way she came from. When she was half way there, something pushed her backwards into a tree. " What the hell was that?" She got up and walked cautiously on the path between two gigantic oak trees and saw something like a little white piece of paper. ' Wait... White piece of paper?' "MIROKU!!!! I'm gonna kill you guys!!! Let me in right now!!" Kara yelled at the top of her lungs and banged on the fortress. Then a demon with baby blue hair, baby blue eyes, and an outfit colored in white appeared from out of the darkness. " Why the hell are you screamming?" Kara stiffened but didn't turn to face the stranger. " Don't make me ask twice." Still no answer. He walked torward her and now stood behind her. " I warned you now I'll ask one more time..." He grabbed her upper arm and spun her around so she would face him.

" Why..." He was to stunned to speak. Here he had a girl with beautiful ocean blue eyes, golden blonde hair, and rosy pink lips in his grip. Everything he had on his mind was erased and he had forgotten what he wanted to ask her. Instead he asked her a different question. "What is your name?" he asked emotionessly. Kara looked deep into his soft blue eyes. "Uh..." He let his grip loosen on her arm and she took that to her advantage and decided to run back to the lake. She jumped in and lost her towel but hid behind the waterfall. But luckily, her towel drifted under the fall and she quickly grabbed it. He floated across the water and levitated in front of the fall looking at the frighten demon girl. Kara could see him but then he disappeared right in front of her eyes. 'Were did he go?' " Heh. So you are a half demon." "Huh?! How did you..." In an instant the demon had Kara by the throat. " Why are you traveling with those humans? I can smell them in your presence." " Heh. I'm not just traveling with humans... I'm also traveling with the half demon Inuyasha... Ehh..." Kara's breathing got lighter because of the lack of air she was getting. " I Sasamaru, is stronger than that half breed. I should just get rid of you and Inuyasha..." ' Actually... I think I'll just keep you and get rid of Inuyasha.'

" KARA!!! You can come back now if you like." Sasamaru let go of Kara and looked in the direction of the yelling. Kara ran out from behind the waterfall and onto the path to camp. Then she remembered something. " Come and get these fucking scrolls down first." At camp everyone smiled. " Hey Kouga? Can you go take fucking the scrolls down so our friend can get through?" asked Kagome. " Sure. Anything for you Kagome." Kagome smiled. Kouga went off into the forest and followed the monks scent. " Plan A is in progress. Hope it works." said Kagome.

Kouga got to the clearing and saw the scrolls in the trees. He jumped up and took down each one. Then Kara came out from one of the bushes and starred at Kouga while he starred at her. Kouga was the first to say something. " Hi." " Hi. Um... I should be going. Excuse me." Kara ran past him and got to camp to see everyone doing something. "Uh..." Kara shook head and went to her backpack that Kagome had brought her to put her stuff in and dug around in it and found a baby blue kimono. It kinda reminded her of that demonSasamaru and his beautiful eyes and... ' Wait wait wait. When did I start thinking like that? Just try to forget him. I won't ever see him again. Right?' Kara took the kimono and got dressed. She put her hair into a ponytail and came back out. " Hey Kagome? Who was that guy that I saw back there?" Kagome smiled. " Why don't you ask him yourself?" Kouga was right behind her. Kara turned around and saw him smile at her. " My names Kouga. And yours is?" " Kara. Nice to meet you. Oh yeah... I'll be right back. I have to go kill Miroku." Kagome grabbed Kara's hand. " No you don't. I told him to do that. It was the only way to make sure you wouldn't come back." " Well while you guys were doing something I was being atta..." Inuyasha heard what she was about to say and knew what the word was. " You were being attacked?" he asked. " I didn't mean to say that." Kara looked down away from Inuyasha's gaze.

" Okay. Kara you have to close your eyes." " What? Why?" " Because. Just do it." " Fine." Kara closed her eyes and felt someone grab her hand and then let go. " Okay open." Kara opened her eyes and saw 8 boxes wrapped in bright colored paper and smelled something sweet. " Surprise!!" " What is this?" " It's for you. Todays your birthday." " Oh yeah. I've never really celebrated my birthday. This is the first time I've ever done this with other people. Thanks guys." "No problem." " Open this present mommy." Rue came up to Kara and gave her a blue box. " Okay Rue. Aww. It's adorable Rue. It looks kinda like you. Thanks." Rue smiled and jumped up and down. Kagome gave Kara 2 gifts. " I think you'll like them." Kara opened the first one and got a CD player. And in the other box she got a Evanescence CD. " Thanks. You'll have to show me later how it works probably." " Okay." Kagome smiled. Sango was the next to give Kara something. It was in a rectangular box covered in dragons. Kara opened it and it was a Reverse Blade sword. " Oh Sango... How did you get this?" " Easy. Miroku helped me pay for it." " Oh... I love it. My dad used to have one. I was supposed to get it but it didn't work out." " Here. Open this." Inuyasha was next to give her something. She opened it and it was a beautiful picture of the sun setting over an ocean.( Kagome helped him pick it out ) " Thanks Inuyasha. I love it. It's beautiful." Inuyasha smiled ( something very rare from our dog friend ) ) " This is from me. I promise it's nothing perverted." Miroku said. Kara opened it and there was a pretty bracelet just like his but smaller. " Thanks Miroku! It goes great with this kimono."

Shippo got her a little wooden figurine of a cat. " Thanks Shippo." Kouga was the last to give her a gift. " Here. I don't know if you'll like it." He handed her a little box that was all blue. She opened it and inside was a beautiful pendent that was a solid blue stone with a silver edge around it. " Oh my gosh. Thank you Kouga. I love it..." Kara almost started crying but forced herself not to. "You're welcome. It also goes great with your kimono." When the group went to the village, Kouga actually bought two of the pendents 'cause they were a pair. The old man who sold them to him told him to keep one and give the other one to a girl. But his is a red stone. Anyway he helped put it on her and she kept looking at it. Then there was an akward silence. " Okay. Why don't we eat some cake I brought. It's really good." " Hurray! Cake!" Shippo and Rue jumped up and down. " Wait. Does it have sugar in it?" Shippo asked. " Yes Shippo. It has sugar in it."

Sasamaru sat at the edge of the river skipping stones. ' Why can't I get that girl out of my mind. It's like she's etched into my brain so I can't forget her.'"I most see her again." he said to himself as he looked into the direction she ran off to early today. He was now very determined to see her but he will only go in the night time and make sure her so called friends are asleep to see her. " Heh. That'll be easy if Inuyasha does not wake up. But just in case..." Sasamaru pulled out a little bottle full of sleeping powder to use when they actually go to sleep. It'll make them sleep longer so he can stay longer. " Perfect."

Everyone at camp was having a good time and eating their cake. But everyone had finished except for Kara. "Hey Kagome? Is there anymore pieces of that cake left?" instead of Kagome answering Kara answered. " Nope. I have the last piece. And I'm gonna eat it." Kouga watched her as she put the last piece of cake in her mouth. But he wasn't about to give up. Since he was sitting right next to her, he leaned over and frenched kiss her. She didn't know what to do. And everyone looked very surprised. Kara was to occupied by the kiss to notice her cake was gone. Kouga broke the kiss and smirked. "Hmm..." Kara couldn't speak. "YOU JERK!That was mine!!" " Kara calm down. It's okay." " Yeah. We all know that Kouga's a jerk." Inuyasha said sarcastically. " What ever. Thanks for the birthday party guys. I'm gonna go to bed. Goodnight." Kara got up and spread her sleeping bag out in a little clearing. She liked to gaze at the stars and the moon.

Soon her mind started to drift, started to think about this afternoon when she met that guy. Was he really going to kill her? ' No. He had a look that told me that he wasn't going to kill me. But when he heard Inuyasha's name he tightened his grip on my throat. Maybe demons here are afraid of him. Whatever it was he was kinda cute. But so is Kouga. Damn he's a good kisser. Even though he took my food. Oh well. I'm to tired to think anymore. yawns Time for bed.' After Kara had gone to bed the others stayed up. " So... can you tell me anything about that girl?" Kouga asked. "Sure. She has a very hot temperament. Lets leave it at that." Inuyasha said with a snort. " Come on Inuyasha." "What?! It's true. I have proof." " Okay Inuyasha. Kara is a really nice girl once you get to know her and yawn man. I'm tired. Why don't we tell you tomorrow Kouga. Okay?" " Okay." " I wonder were all this fog came from." " Who cares. Lets just go to bed." Everyone went to bed except for Kouga. He went to the river near by. Since he left and the others were asleep, Sasamaru made his appearance. He only used a little bit of sleeping powder on Kara so she would wake up. He used a lot on the others. He walked over to were the young girl was sleeping and thanked Kami that she wasn't covered like those humans he passed. She still had her kimono on and then he saw it. He saw the necklace she was wearing was the same as his except blue. His was red just like Kouga's (but he doesn't know that). "Maybe that's why I can't get her off my mind." He kneeled down and since he a wolf demon got on his hands and knees and advanced toward Kara.

so how was it? if u think that i miss spelled sesshomaru's name ur wrong. i mixed his name and another one of my charcaters and made Sasamaru. so i'll write some more later, only if u liked my story. c ya l8er. Kara


	2. Chapter 2: Problems AlreadyDamn!

Chapter 2: Problems already... Damn!

Kouga was at the river washing his face and starred at his reflection. Then he noticed that there was a faint glow coming from his armor. He had remembered it was that necklace he had kept. There was something about it telling his heart that he's been looking for the wrong mate.

Then he thought of Kagome. He had always thought he had loved her but knew that she would never have the same feelings for him like she does Inuyasha. And he never wanted to see that bitch Ayame. She creeped him out. He told himself that he would never love her. But then he thought of Kara. She looks so much like Inuyasha all she had to do was change her hair color and eye color. But then she wouldn't be herself. That's what he liked about her. And she's great with pups...they could have a beautiful family. ' But what if she doesn't want me? Maybe she's not ready. I already know I can't have Kagome. She would have a hard life if she was with me. She's better for dog-breath anyway. Hmm...'

Sasamaru was now above Kara, one knee in between her legs, the other on the left side of her body and his hands on the ground beside her body. Her ears twitched and so did her nose. Her eyes started to open and the first thing she saw were baby blue eyes.

' Wait... baby blue eyes?' Her eyes got wider and if knowing, Sasamaru put his hand over her mouth, leaned forward, and whispered in her ear. " Do not scream. If you do, I will be forced to make this visit hurt. Is that understood?" Kara nodded her head in agreement. "Good. Now please tell me your name." His eyes buried themselves into her eyes and took his hand off her mouth to let her speak. " Kara. My name's Kara... What do you want from me?" " Just one thing for right now." By now he had her pinned underneath him, he lowered his head so that their lips would touch and caressed her lips. But out of the blue Kouga appears.

He sees this sight and now his anger has gone through the roof. Kara noticed him and struggled to get free but Sasamaru had other plans. He still didn't notice Kouga and he wouldn't stop kissing Kara. Kouga got pissed and kicked him in the ribs.Sasamaru missed another attack and was still on his hands and knees ready to run while looking at Kouga.

Then he noticed the red glowing coming from his armor and saw his own necklace glowing a blood red. They had the same pendent. And they were both angry. Kara's pendent was glowing a light blue which meant she was scared. " How did you get that pendent?"Sasamaru asked. Kouga still looked pissed but answered anyway. " I got it when I got Kara's hers. Now what the hell do you want with her?" Kara had gone to try and wake up the others but nothing she tried worked. "Kouga. They won't wake up." Kara's voice sounded shaky from being afraid. Kouga looked at her then Sasamaru. "What did you do to them?" Kouga demanded. " Nothing really. They're just sleeping."

" AHH!!" Kara had fallen down after trying to run away from the 2 males now arguing and noticed 2 pairs of golden eyes starring at her. Then 2 wolves came out of the darkness and barred their teeth at Kara. Sasamaru smirked. " My wolves don't like the fact that you're trying to get away." Kouga had a look of surprise on his face. "Wolves? You're the leader of the blue wolf tribe. Well... Then I'll have even more fun killing you." "I'd rather not play with a pup like you. You are only a weakling to me. I shall take my leave but be warned Kara. This will not be the last time you see me my dear. Farewell." In an instant he disappeared but then reappeared in front of Kara. He grabbed her chin, lowered his head and claimed her lips. He let go a second later and disappeared with his wolves.

Kouga walked over to Kara. " Are you okay Kara?" " I think so. We should try to...hmm?" Kouga had Kara in an embrace and his lips upon hers. Kara relaxed into his gental kiss then broke it. "I really think that we should try to wake our friends." "Alright." Kouga let go of Kara and walked over to their friends.

The first person Kara tried was Inuyasha. "Inuyasha? Inuyasha please wake up." No answer. " Okay. You leave me no choice... WAKE UP!!!" Inuyasha's hand shot out and covered her mouth. " Shut the hell up. Loud wench." Kara bit his hand. " Oww! Bitch! What you do that for?" Kouga walked up behind Inuyasha and hit him in the head. " Don't you call my women a bitch dog-face." " Grrr... Whatever. Why aren't the others awake?" " Well Kara had an uninvited visitor this evening." "What? Then why didn't we wake up?" " He put sleeping powder on you. He did it to me too but not as much as you." Kara lowered her head. " I'm sorry." " Don't be Kara. We'll find that creep then beat the shit out of him." Inuyasha cracked his knuckles. " Oh no you don't. I have unfinished business with him. If anyone gonna beat the shit out of him it'll be me." Kouga looked enraged. " Okay Kouga. Calm down please. He's gone for now." Kara wrapped her arms around his chest and started to purr. ( it sounds weird, but that's how she calms people down.)

Kouga could feel himself vibrate because of Kara. " Okay Kara. I'm calm." Kouga smiled at the girl and saw her smile too. " I'm gonna go wake up Sango." Kara walked over to the demon exterminater she had grown to love and shook her friends shoulders. " Sango? Come on Sango. Wake up." Sango's eyes fluttered open and saw Kara. "I'm up Kara. I'm up." Kara smiled. Inuyasha got Kagome and Miroku up. Kagome woke up shippo.

Kara walked over to her pup and picked her up. " Rue? Rue, time to wake up babe." " 5 more minutes. Just...5 more minutes." Kara smiled and giggled. " That's funny." Sango and Kagome giggled. "Let's eat breakfast and then leave. Maybe that demon won't follow us." " Demon? What demon?" asked Sango. " The demon that's been following Kara." " Well why don't you kill him?" " 'Cause Sango. I've never seen him. And he covers up his scent so I can't find him." "Calm down Inuyasha. He's not your problem. He's mine. He's the one that was at the lake yesterday." " So he is going to follow us. Well then Kouga. If he comes by you'll have the honors killing him. And if he even tries to hurt Kagome, you AND him will die." " Like you can kill me mutt-face..." " Kouga..." Kara started purring against Kouga's chest again. " Sorry Kara."

" Maybe you girls should go take a bath." The girls looked at each other then Inuyasha. "Okay. But keep the hentai here." Miroku put one of his hands behind his head and smiled. " I will stay right here. Promise." Sango gave Miroku the evil eye. " If I catch you spying on us you're as good as dead. We'll be gone for a half 'n' hour. Bye!" The girls left and the boys just...just stood there. " Why don't we find something to do?" " I know!" " No." " Oh come on. They won't find us." "Miroku. you know that Kara is a half demon just like me don't you?" " Yes. Of course I do... Please?" " No." " Fine." Miroku sat on the floor and rested his eyes and thought of Sango.

While at the springs, the girls started talking about their adventure. " So when do you think we will defeat Naraku?" Kara asked. " Well knowing him we may never defeat him. He has almost all of the jewel. And Kikyo took my part." " You mean the Shikon Jewel?" " Yeah." " I have 4 shards of the Shikon Jewel." Kagome and Sango starred at her in shock. " WHAT??!!" " I thought you were able to see the jewel fragments." " I am. But I never knew you had 4 pieces of it." " Well they don't help me that's for sure. They make everyone stronger and it does nothing to me. Piece of crap."

In the bushes was Sasamaru. He heard everything they were saying. Now he wanted Kara even more. ' I guess I have grown attached to that girl more then I thought.' Kara stood up and he looked at her as if sizing her up. ' She has a beautiful figure. So many curves and in the right places too. Hmm... Pefect female for my tribe. She would help make the tribe bigger.' Sasamaru smiled to himself. He had found his perfect mate. But then Kouga appeared in his mind. He could feel that he wanted Kara as his mate too. He also wore the mate stone around his neck. But he probably doesn't know what it does. Sasamaru did. It was happening right now just by looking at Kara. He wanted to claim her right here, right now but he restrained himself from doing so because of the humans with her. So the next time he finds her alone he will mark her.

Kara and her friends got up and dried off with their towels and got dressed. They went back to camp to see the guys doing... well nothing. " What have you guys been doing while we were gone?" " Nothing. Just waiten' for you to come back so we can leave." " Fine then. Lets leave." said Sango. The group grabbed their stuff and headed off.

Late that night one of Sasamru's tribe memebers came to "visit". " Sasamaru. You have to come back. You haven't found a mate so come home. You know that there are females in our tribe that would love to be with you. Why don't you..." "Because Murakami... I did find the perfect mate. You would probably agree with me too." " Why don't you show me?" Sasamaru smirked at his friend. He put his hand on Murakami's head and closed his eyes. The picture of Kara went through Murakami's mind. " She's gorgeous. Where'd you find her?" " By the lake. But the bad thing about her is that there is another male trying to claim her as well. And he's the leader of the brown wolf tribe."

Murakami looked shocked. " Are you serious?! I heard that his tribe was wiped out by a demon sorceress who could control the wind. All he has left are 2 comrades and some wolves." " That is why he's probably wanting Kara to become his mate. He wears the same necklace that I wear and Kara wears the same stone that my last mate wore." " Dang. Well then what are you going to do?" "Mark her. Then claim her once it goes through Kouga's mind that she's mine." " Well, were is she now?" " Not here. They left before you got here." " Aren't you gonna go after her?" " Yes Murakami. I will. You should leave. You will be in charge of the tribe until I come back with the girl. Alright?" " Sure. See ya." Sasamaru waved to his friend then headed the way Inuyasha left. But he was stopped by a stranger.

Another cliffy!!! I'm evil!!! hahaha. I just drew Sasamaru and he's hot. But I'm in love with Kouga. Okay if u wanna know who the stranger is, review, then read the next chapter. C ya. Kara


	3. Chapter 3: Kidnaped! NOOO!

Chapter 3: KIDNAPED?!?! NOOOO!!!!!

Sasamaru looked at the stranger but could not see his face. " What do you want?" " You are looking for the Shikon Jewel, are you not?" " Actually, I'm looking for something else. You wouldn't be able to help me get rid of someone, would you?" The stranger smirked then looked up at Sasamaru. " Of course I could. Just as long as you help me." " May I know your name before we start helping each other?" Sasamaru waited for an answer from the stranger.

" Of course. My name is Naraku. Now who would you like me to get rid of?" " A demon named Kouga. He is a wolf demon." Naraku smirked. " Ahh. I have seen him before. Now you have to help me get rid of some people." Sasamaru looked at Naraku cuiously.

" I need their names so I know who I need to kill." "Inuyasha and his group. You could probably handle it since they are mostly humans." " Wait... Inuyasha. Is there a girl named Kara with them?" " Yes. She is as dangerous as Inuyasha." " I think I'll just keep her for myself." Sasamaru smirked. " Do as you wish, just destroy the rest of them." " Fine. Do we have ourselves a deal?" " Yes." Naraku disappeared back into the shadows and left Sasamaru standing there. Sasamaru then leaped off into the trees and followed the group.

The group soon found a village surrounded by trees. The village seemed peaceful. Then all the villagers turned to see their new guests. " Who are you?" Someone from behind them spoke. The group turned around to see what looked like a half-demon. She had raven black hair, black cat like ears, purple eyse and a black tail. Her hair went to the back of her knees just in a pony tail. " We are just travelers hoping to find a place to rest and eat something." said Miroku. " I am Kako, the villages priestess. Come with me. You may stay at my home." Kako smiled sweetly and turned around and began walking.

Kako had brought Inuyasha and his group to her home and started talking about the shikon no tama. " Naraku? I've heard of him. Doesn't he want the Shikon jewel?" " Yeah. He has most of the pieces. No thanks to Kikyo." said Kara. No body new why Kara had hated Kikyo so much. She would never really open up to them. But anyway. " Well, how many pieces does he have?" asked Kako. " Almost all of it. There are still 4 pieces missing and we can't find any trace of them." said Kagome.

After their discussion, they ate dinner and went to bed. Evryone had noticed that Kouga had disappeared. But nobody really worried about it. Except for Kara of corse. "Kara. It's okay. Nothing can happen to him. I promise." Kagome said. " Yeah okay. I guess you're right." Kara smiled a small smile.

Kara had pretend to go to bed when she knew everyone else was in their rooms. She went out and followed Kouga's scent. But little did she know that Kako had followed her. Kara walked into the forest and heard some voices coming from a clearing near her. For the first time in her life she saw Ayame. She was so pretty and Kara guessed she was a wolf demon. And Kouga was talking to her.

" Why are you here Ayame??" Kouga asked. " I came for you. Silly." ( I have never really seen Ayame so don't kill me.) " Ayame. I can't be with you. I found someone that I really like. I'm sorry." By now Ayame looked really pissed. " WHAT???? But you said you would marry me!!" " I can't marry you. Get that through your head Ayame! I don't love you. I love someone else! And she's not you!" Kouga walked off and even walked pass Kara as if she wasn't there. He didn't enen know she was there. Ayame went deeper into the forest.

Kara turned around and almost screamed. Kako was right in front of her. " Hello. Out for a night stroll?" Kako asked. " Yeah, kinda. Why'd you follow me out here?" "Because I could." Kara tilted her head to the side. " You look kinda familiar. I just can't put my finger on it though." " Yes. Same here." Kara and Kako both smiled. Then they were knocked out. They struggled for a bit, but gave into the darkness awaiting for them. "Well, I was going for Kara, but this could get interesting." Sasamaru smirked then pulled Kara and Kako into his arms and ran.

Okay. Kara and kako were the ones who got kidnaped but it'll turn out good. Inuyasha and Kouga will be doing the rescuing in the next chapter. Maybe. I don't know. I'm planning on making it inuyasha, kikyo, kara and kako's past. I am going to make it different then the show, so don't kill me. okay c ya. Kara


	4. Chapter 4: Rescue Mission

Chapter 4: Rescue mission 

Kouga had arrived to Kako's to see Inuyasha outside. He had his eyes closed so Kouga assumed he was sleeping. "Where have you been?" Inuyasha didn't open his eyes just asked the question. " Talking to someone. Why mutt?" " 'Cause Kara and Kako are gone. I think that Kara went looking for you and Kako followed her." Kouga looked suspicious. Then he smelled him. " We have to go now. Don't even bother waking the others." Kouga looked like he was about to attack anything that moved. " Why?" " If you ever want to see Kako again, you will help me." "..." Inuyasha was silent. Flash back to his child hood:

Inuyasha stood under the sakura tree looking into the sunset. Then he smelt mangos. He smiled and waited for his friend to make herself known. " Hello Inuyasha." "Hello Kako. What are you doing here?" Kako sat down and Inuyasha did too. " Nothin'. Just sitting here with my best friend." Kako smiled. Inuyasha placed his hand on Kako's making her blush. " Hmmm... sure is nice out tonight. And it seems the demons won't be out tonight." Inuyasha had a peaceful smile on his face. Then suddenly he felt someone's lips on his cheek. He had a slight blush on his face. " What was that for?" he asked Kako. " Cuz I like you." Kako smiled.

Inuyasha blushed from the sudden flashback and headed off in the direction Kako's scent lead to. Kouga followed too.

Kako and Kara woke up in an unfamiliar place and saw the wolf demon leaning on a wall. Kako started trying untying the ropes around her wrist that were behind her back but couldn't do it. Sasamaru smirked. " Silly girl. You will not be able to undo those. Kara already knows that. Don't you Kara?" Kara held her head down to avoid his gaze. ' Kara, do you know this guy?' Kara looked up to see Kako's eyes. ' Yes. He's kinda like a stalker. And he scares me.' Kara looked back down to the floor. ' He wants me to become his mate.' Kako had a look of shock on her face. She had started to remember something from her past.

8 year old Kako was taking a stroll and heard someone crying. She looked around her and smelt the salty tears and the smell of rain. She looked behind a tree and saw another hanyou with ears on her head. Then she smelt blood. "What's wrong?" Kako asked the little girl. She seemed to be 6 years old 2 years younger then her. " Those humans threw rocks at me and I didn't do anything." The little girl started to sob. " Tell me your name." " My... name's sniff Kara." Kako pulled Kara to her feet and looked her in the eyes. " Don't worry. They won't pick on you anymore. I promise. Come on. Lets go wrap that wound on your head." " What's your name?" " I'm Kako." Kako smiled sweetly at the girl. ' Some how I know we're gonna be really good friends. And I'll always be there for her.'

' So thats why she looks so familiar. We were friends when we were little.' Sasamaru walked up to Kara and sat on his feet so he could see her face. But she wouldn't look at him so he grabbed her chin to make her look at him. He was about to kiss her but something hit him in the head and saw Kako giving him death glares.

" Looks like miss kitty cat's angry. Well you better get over it." ' What are you doing Kako? You're gonna get hurt.' ' It's okay. I'm only gonna keep this up until Inuyasha and the others show up. Then he might leave you alone.' Sasamaru shook his head then smiled. " Your mind games don't work on me." " Well maybe this will!" Inuyasha and Kouga came crashing through the roof and Kouga landed a punch on him. Inuyasha went to Kako's side and untied the rope on her wrists then her ankles. He gave her a quick kiss on the lips which made her blush then he turned to Kara and untied her.  
" Well. If it isn't Inuyasha and Kouga. Where are the others?" Sasamaru smirked. " Why should we tell you?" "Just wondering. I have a deal to fulfil and that means I have to kill Inuyasha and his friends." Sasamaru shrugged then smirked. " But in return, I get what I want." He looked straight at Kara and she looked down at the floor.

After fighting for awhile, Sasamaru got knocked out and gave the 4 time to get away.

" I still don't believe that we let that guy live!" yelled the irritated hanyou. " Inuyasha stay calm." said Kako. " NO! I will NOT be calm!!! He kidnaped both of you and I did't even get to kill him!! He could have done something to you." He had a sad / worried expression on his face. "You were my friend when we were little. I had also met Kara too." " That's what Iwated to tell Kara! Thank you Inuyasha for reminding me. And for your concern." Kako kissed him on the cheek and ran over to Kara.

" Guess what?" Kara looked cofused. "What?" " I know why you look familiar to me. We were friends when we were little. We also new Inuyasha too." " Really? Then why don't I remember?" Kara's blue eyes turned a darker color cuz she was sad. " It'll come to you soon. Don't worry." Kako put her hand on Kara's shoulder and smiled. Kara couldn't help but smile. ' I'm gonna go say thanks to Kouga for saving us, okay?' ' Okay.' Kara walked over to Kouga.

" Thanks for saving me." Kara looked up and saw him smiling. " You're welcome." Kara looked back forward and stayed silent for a moment. " What's wrong?"Kouga asked. " Hmm? Oh. Nothing..." Kouga knew she was lying. " Don't lie. I know when you're lying and you are..." Kara sighed wishing she could be alone." " Why me of all demons? Why does he want me?" " Cuz. Who wouldn't want you?" Kara's ears dropped down a little. "Cuz I'm half human,half demon just like Inuyasha and Kako." Kara remembered a little bit of her child hood with Kikyo.( yeah Kara new Kik yo when they were little. It's my fanfiction so i don't care.)

6 year old Kara was playing with her ball her mother had given her. She had spotted Kikyo ( 9 years old) practicing her shooting with her bows and arrows. " Hi Kikyo!" Kara yelled.Kikyo turned around and let her arrow go, flying towards Kara. Kara saw a smile on her face. Then the arrow pierced her shoulder and she fell down. Kara had thought her and Kikyo were friends. Guess not. Kikyo left before saying something to her. " I wouldn't be your friend if you were the the last thing on earth. Stupid." Kara laid there in pain.

" No. Humans have never liked me. Only Miroku, Sango and Kagome, but that is now. Everyone hated me when I was little. But Miroku doestn't really count, cuz he likes every beautiful women he sees."

" Hey Inuyasha. I wanted to thank you for saving me." Kako stood on her tiptoes and kissed him on cheek. Kako looked behind behind her to see Kouga and Kara walking together. " Don't you think that Kouga and Kara would make a cute couple?" Inuyasha gave Kako a weird look. "I guess. They kinda do. Weird." Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders. Just then Kouga pushed Kara (thats what my friend Thomas does to me) and she started yelling. " STOP THAT!!!! I don't liked being pushed by people." " So. I don't care." Kouga just looked at her. " Whatever." Kara walked in front of him and then he pulled on her kimono making her come to a stop. " Now what was that for?" " No reason." Kouga had a smile on his face. " There has to be a reason if you keep doing that." " Not really. I'm just bored." Kouga shrugged his shoulders.

Kako smiled. " Soon. Very soon they'll be together. I just know it." " That's what it seems like." said Inuyasha. They both smiled.

Okay. I'm done with that chapter. Now you know y Kara hates kikyo. I also hate kikyo and ayame. I'll write more later. C ya! Kara oh yeah. a/n from the first chappy. Ryou is supossed to be Sasamaru. okay. i'm done now.


End file.
